


The Proper Care and Treatment of Injured Guard Dogs

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: A quick bit of story-inspired fanart.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: POI Advent 2020





	The Proper Care and Treatment of Injured Guard Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735322) by [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina). 



**Author's Note:**

> I make no claim to having truly demonstrated any artistic ability here, but when I read St. Aurafina's story, this vision popped into my brain. 
> 
> I would have preferred to use an image where you could actually see Reese's wheelchair, or an image where he was visibly bandaged, but my computer skills have their limits, so I have to work with what I can find.


End file.
